tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Dominion
"Dominion" is the nineteenth episode of season ten of the superhero fantasy series Smallville, and the 215th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Justin Hartley with a script written by John Chisholm It first aired on the CW Network on April 29th, 2011. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is available on the Smallville: The Complete Series DVD collection and disc six of the Smallville: The Final Season DVD collection. * This episode is production code number 3X6019. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * This is the 106th episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on October 11th, 2011. Appearances * This is the thirteenth and final appearance of Callum Blue as General Zod on the series. He is credited in twenty-two episodes, but does not appear in nine of his credited episodes. * This is the only appearance of Kamira. Allusions * Lois Lane has a Whitesnake throw pillow. Whitesnake is a British hard rock band that came into popularity in 1987 with the hit song "Here I Go Again". * The trope of General Zod commanding people to kneel before him hearkens back to the Superman film series when actor Terence Stamp (who is the voice of Jor-El on Smallville) would famously intone, "Kneel before Zod!" Quotes * Oliver Queen: I know exactly what you're doing. * General Zod: Yeah. But you know it's true, don't you? And it goes way back. After your parents were murdered, that anger, that desire for revenge, ah, you can feel it now, can't you? That darkness bubbling under the surface. Terrifies you. .... * Tess Mercer: Lois, I don't want to give up on Clark either. I don't, but we have a responsibility. To not put the world at risk for selfish reasons, which is what you're doing by wanting to see him again. * Lois Lane: I will not let you sacrifice him. * Tess Mercer: Being with a hero means accepting that hero's sacrifices. * Lois Lane: That's where you're wrong. Being a hero's wife means never accepting defeat. .... * Lois Lane: I wish you could've had a little faith in me, too. * Clark Kent: Lois, I didn't want you to have to make that kind of choice. I was trying to... * Lois Lane: Protect me? I know. But you're part of me now, Clark. Half of a whole. So in the future, if there's even a chance that the mission might claim my better half, sign me up. Because I'd rather be in some sand-blown purgatory then in the hell of not knowing I'll ever see you again. .... * Lois Lane: Part of us merging our lives together is taking the time to find the right spot for everything. * Clark Kent: All I know is my perfect spot is here with you. .... * Clark Kent: We have nothing in common. * General Zod: We're from the same world. Do you really think that having powers is the only thing that makes you Kryptonian? it's not. We share the same instincts. We're decisive, single-minded, headstrong. No, we were meant to be leaders. * Clark Kent: Leaders? You're a tyrant who only believes in himself. * General Zod: Who else should I put my faith in? .... * Clark Kent: Hey, Lois. Where can I put this box? * Lois Lane: Well, I don't think that requires any super-sleuthing. It does say "living room." * Clark Kent: No, I can decipher your scrawl. I'm just thinking it was mislabeled. * Lois Lane: If you're talking about my Whitesnake throw pillow, loving everything about me includes the sentimental. I made this for my 8th grade concert t-shirt. And I talked to Oliver, and he told me how smoothly he and Chloe fused their hero green and geek chic. * Clark Kent: Don't worry. My "for better or worse" will include your love of hair metal. See also External Links ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories